El deseo de Jasper Hale
by Jeadore
Summary: Suspiras. Y sólo Alice se da cuenta. "¿Qué pasa, Jazz?"-te pregunta. Niegas, restándole importancia. ¿Cómo le explicas lo que tu deseas? ¿Que deseas algo normal? .Jasper/Alice


**Disclamer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece ni niguno de sus personajes, sino que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucros, por pura diversión.

**El Deseo de Jasper Hale**

**Por: **Jeadore

Suspiras, innecesariamente.

Fue un suspiro resignado. Y sólo Alice que esta observándote atentamente se da cuenta.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jazz? -te pregunta

Tu niegas con la cabeza, restándole importancia. Ella frunce el ceño, sabes que le molesta que te calles, que no la dejes preocuparse por tí.

- Egoísta -te acusa. Cierras los ojos. Ella tiene razón. Siempre la tenía-. Dime lo que te esta pasando.

¿Cómo se lo explicas?

Sólo deseas un día normal de instituto. Algo que, se supone, no debe ser tan díficil.

Pero para tí sí que es díficil; cuando ha pasado ya un tiempo desde la última vez que salieron de caza, sientes el olor de la sangre por todos lados. Un olor apetitoso, humano. Y es que es normal que estes rodeado al menos por veinte criaturas, si no es más, con un palpitante corazón que crea una sinfonía agradable, atrayente. Esos latidos retumban en tus oídos y te enloquecen, a pesar de que hagas todo lo posible por evitarlos. Te obligas a utilizar todo tu autocontrol digno de un militar de tu clase para no atravesar la yugular de algún desprevenido.

Entonces se decide salir de caza. Aunque sueles jugar con los límites, te das cuenta cuando ya es insoportable. Y te averguenza ser uno de los que salen con más asidudidad. Pero te comprenden: es complicado. Exceptuando a Carlisle, ninguno de los otros han tenido una existencia vampírica que supere los ciento cuarenta años, de lo cuales haya atravesado casi un siglo a base únicamente de seres humanos, mucho más delicioso que cualquier animal, a diferencia de ti. Al menos, alguno habrá probado una décima parte de sangre humana a comparación de la que tu ya has bebido. Ninguno de ellos es el "nuevo vegetariano". Ninguno de ellos saben de qué forma sientes que la garganta se te seca, como si un fuego incontrolable ascendiera dejando a su paso una amplia sed, cómo se te encoje el estómago y la ponzoña se libera en tu boca. Ellos también lo viven, pero no en el mismo que grado que tu lo haces.

Cuando vuelven de caza, tu piensas fugazmente, casi en un desesperado deseo, que vas a tener al fin un día normal de instituto.

Sin embargo, recuerdas al instante otro impedimento.

Tu habilidad especial.

No es que la odies, en cambio, la encuentras muy útil. Pero no la disfrutas tan seguido como Alice lo hace viendo el futuro. A ti te frustra en el instituto. Son demasiadas emociones que te llegan por doquier. Lujuria, alegría, calma, envidia, miedo, ira, celos, embelesamiento, tristeza... Aunque las ignores, son definitivamente demasiadas, y te abruman. Más en la cafetería, dónde se concentran y son casi palpables. Puedes sentir, por ejemplo, la exitación ante una nueva contienda contigo esta noche de Emmett, la envidia que desprende Lauren Mallory -dos mesas más allá- cada vez que mira de reojo a algún integrante de tu familia, o el aburrimiento que siente en ese momento Ben Cheney. Y así podrías continuar con cada uno de los presentes en la cafetería.

En momentos se te vuelve fastidioso, especialmente en el instituto. A veces comprendes perfectamente las quejas de Edward sobre esas molestas "voces" que él oye.

También continuas sintiendo la preocupación por parte de tu mujer, Alice.

- Jasper Whitlock Hale -te llama, en un siseo audible sólo para los vampiros-. Dime ya qué te pasa -demanda, sin cambiar su expresión de dulce preocupación.

Sabes que sería erróneo que alguien pensara que ella vive pendiente del futuro. Para nada; tu sabes la verdad. Ella mira en el futuro, prestándole la misma atención al presente.

Omites otro suspiro. Sólo quieres un día normal en el instituto. Aunque te lo replanteas. ¿Normal? ¿Desde cuándo es normal que un vampiro asista a un instituto dónde finga ser un humano común y corriente? ¿Desde cuándo es normal hacerlo sin la intención de buscar alimento? Eso no es normal, es raro, para cualquiera que lo vea desde afuera.

- Jasper -advirtió Alice.

Es anormal, lo aceptas. Pero la ves a ella y cualquier planteamiento racional se vuelve irrisorio, por que sí ella lo dice, para ti es normal hasta que las vacas vuelen.

Y aunque estes frustrado, casi torturado, admitiste este estilo de vida; y con placer te das cuenta de que ella esta orgullosa de ti, te cree valiente, y tu al fin ves como disminuye letamente esa culpa de la que tu corazón es presa.

Decides contestarle ya que sabes que no se dará por vencida, y que encima atrae el interés de Rosalie, y con ella sí que es imposible.

- Simplemente estoy alterado.

Alice bufa. Sabes que esa respuesta no la satisface, pero al menos no continuará insistiendo tanto. Porque verdaderamente estás alterado: sí no estás evitando caer en la tentación, te vuelven desquiciado las emociones de los demás. Cuando escuchas a todos los otros estudiantes susurrar a tu espalda que tienes cara de estar sufriendo, piensas que no saben cuánta razón tienen. Porque sufres, aunque no lo demuestres tanto.

Entonces, rápidamente, a una velocidad en la que cualquier humano no sería capaz de ver, ella te da un beso como relajante. Y tu te relajas también, gradualmente, descuidando un poco tu atención y enviando olas de calma a toda la cafetería.

- Jazz, contrólate, que Mike Newton ya se ha quedado dormido encima de su comida -te advierte Alice, y escuchas la atronadora risa de Emmet junto con la de Rosalie, quienes observan la escena de Mike dormido encima de su pasta, con la cara llena de salsa.

Te controlas, y le devuelves el fugaz beso a tu esposa.

Igual, no le dirás por ahora que solamente quieres un día _normal_ en el instituto. Tal vez otro día, cuando se esten en un lugar más tranquilo, sin tanta gente, incluyendo al lee-mentes de tu hermano.

Entonces te das cuenta que los labios de Edward están curvados en una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Sin que te enfade, te das cuenta que se ríe de ti, y de todo tu debate interno anterior.

_Ya sabrás lo que se siente algún día_, piensas mientras rodeas con un brazo la cintura de Alice, sabiendo perfectamente que él te esta leyendo el pensamiento. Aunque no sabes que tan acertadas son tus palabras, ni que mañana llegará aquella chica humana que revolucionará a tu hermano y a toda tu familia.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Wiii :) Mi primer fic de Crepúsculo, un One Shot recién salido del horno y sin revisar correctamente, así que perdonenme cualquier error de ortografía (mi máquina no me los marca ¬¬). No pensaba contribuir con un badfic mío al fandom, pero bueno... Jasper me iluminó, y no me resistí y terminó en esto. Me fue un poco díficil por dos cositas: una la forma de relatar, acostumbro a hacerlo en tercera persona, pero estaba metida en que qeuría hacerlo así y tenía que andar corrigiéndome cada dos minutos un "él" por "te", como si lo acusara XD. El segundo fue el OoC, realmente no quiero hacerlo, porque lo odio, y trate de eliminarlo, pero creo que quedó igual. Cualquier cosa me avisan y este fic desaparece del fandom para siempre, o hasta que lo arregle!

Una parte surgió cuando estaba leyendo el primer capítulo de Midnigth Sun...

Bueno, creo que ya saben: todo reviews, críticas constructiva, tomatazo, amenaza de bomba atómica, spam, Jasper's, Jacob's, Emmett's, Carlisle's, Edward's... Muy Bien Recibidos :)

Se despide, besos ^^

Jeadore!


End file.
